1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device includes a housing, and a display module received in the housing. The display module includes a light source, a light guide plate, a reflecting sheet, a prism sheet, a diffusion sheet, a display panel, and a fixing frame. The light source is placed beside the light guide plate. The reflecting sheet is sandwiched between the light guide plate and the fixing frame, to reflect the light emitting from the bottom surface of the light guide plate to the inner portion of the light guide plate, such that the efficiency of light energy utilization may be improved. The prism sheet, the diffusion sheet and the display panel are stacked on the light guide plate in that order. However, the assembly process of the display device is complicated, and the display device is relatively thick because too many components are stacked together.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.